ESCRIBIENDO FINALES
by Susana Minguell
Summary: ...Cuando una historia queda inconclusa hasta que sus protagonistas escriben su final con un beso...OS


**ESCRIBIENDO FINALES**

"_Déjame un beso en el aire,_

_no para tomarlo al respirar,_

_voy a convertirlo_

_en mi oxígeno para vivir"..._

* * *

**Este OS va dedicado a mi buena amiga Gigi Cullen, ella me ha pedido que escriba sobre una Bella escritora de éxito y un Edward actor de renombre...ambos se conocen desde niños, una víspera de año nuevo descubren juntos el amor, pero la vida los separa volviendo a reencontrarse años después cuando una de las novelas de Bella es adaptada al cine y el actor encargado de protagonizarla será Edward...querida amiga Gigi gracias por confiarme tu idea y ya sabes, siempre con el corazón...**

* * *

-Bella, Bella, ¿estás lista?-, le gritaba Renné a su hija por sexta vez desde la sala de su casa. Renné es una mujer que valora la puntualidad por encima de cualquier otra virtud y su hija, para su desgracia, carecía de ella. Su marido Charlie en cambio siempre era el primero en estar preparado y esperaba por su esposa e hija dentro de su coche, Renné estaba convencida de que él solo lo hacía por no escuchar los gritos que ella le daba a su hija regañándola por su tardanza, ni los bufidos molestos de Bella mientras bajaba las escaleras...

-Ya estoy lista mamá, deja de gritar que te quedarás afónica-, la increpó Bella mientras bajaba las escaleras...

-Mi preciosa niña, te ves radiante-, exclamó Renné, olvidando así su mal humor, cuando vio bajar a su hija vestida con el precioso traje azul de seda largo hasta los pies que ella y Charlie le habían regalado a Bella en Noche Buena...

-Mamá, por favor, que ya tengo casi dieciocho años, deja de tratarme como a una niña pequeña-, bufó Bella entre dientes rodando los ojos mientras su madre, ajena a sus comentarios mordaces, recolocaba algunos de los mechones caídos del pelo de su hija...

-Para mí siempre serás mi niña, te guste o no-, le dijo Renné una vez que acabó de retocar la imagen de Bella y mientras observaba con agrado el resultado, -además esta noche estará Edward en la fiesta y estoy segura que querrás verte perfecta para él-, le cuchicheó Renné a su hija cerca del oído sonriendo...

A Bella el corazón comenzó a latirle aún más deprisa que de costumbre, llevaba meses sin ver a Edward porque éste estudiaba en un colegio para chicos en Port Angels y esta noche por fin se encontrarían de nuevo. Ella estaba locamente enamorada de él y pensaba que a él le pasaba igual pero entre ellos jamás había habido ni siquiera un inocente beso. Edward es tres años mayor que Bella y ella siempre ha creído que ella para él es una cría. Aún así ella seguía sintiendo mariposas en su estómago cada vez que lo veía, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia admitiría eso ante su madre...

-No se de que hablas-, le contestó airadamente a su madre intentando que su cara no evidenciara ninguna de las emociones que por dentro sentía...

-Seguro que no-, le dijo su madre a modo de respuesta sin dejar de sonreír mientras ambas salían hacia el coche donde ya las esperaba Charlie...

El padre de Bella, Charlie Swan, trabajaba como cocinero para una importante cadena de restaurantes en Forks, y su madre era ama de casa, una familia de clase media que vivía de forma acomodada pero sin grandes lujos. Bella, a punto de cumplir los dieciocho años, aún estaba cursando sus estudios obligatorios preparándose para cumplir su sueño que no era otro más que ser escritora. Llevaba años trabajando en su tiempo libre para guardar dinero y así poder ir a Nueva York donde se encontraba la prestigiosa Escuela de Arte y Literatura de Carmen Arránz, que era una escritora española de renombre afincada desde hace mucho tiempo en Nueva York y que ahora dedicaba su tiempo a enseñar y promocionar a los nuevos talentos...

En cambio Edward y su familia vivían de una manera mucho más acomodada. Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward, trabajaba como jefe de neurocirugía del hospital de Forks, y su madre, Esme, era una importante mujer de la banca que viajaba constantemente alrededor del mundo controlando todas las oficinas que su sucursal bancaria tenía repartidas a lo largo y ancho del globo terráqueo. Edward como hijo único de una familia acomodada disfrutaba de todos los caprichos que sus padres le daban, estudiaba en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas para chicos de Port Angels y su sueño era convertirse algún día en actor...

Ambas familias se conocieron hace años, cuando los Cullen acababan de llegar a Forks y Carlisle tuvo que atender de urgencia a Bella porque se había quedado inconsciente después de una caída. La niña estuvo casi dos semanas en coma y cuando por fin despertó, después de que Carlisle prácticamente estuvo a su lado durante todo ese tiempo, los Swan quedaron tan agradecidos que invitaron a los Cullen a su casa preparándoles una exquisita cena que el propio Charlie cocinó y desde ese momento ambas familias congeniaron tan bien que se volvieron íntimas y, siguiendo la tradición, cada año los Swan celebraban el año nuevo con los Cullen en la imponente mansión que éstos tenían a las afueras de Forks. Y hacia allí era donde se dirigían ahora ellos, a reunirse con los Cullen y celebrar así la llegada de un año más pero esta vez, a diferencia de los dos últimos años, Edward también estaría presente...

Bella y Edward se llevaron muy bien desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron. Pasaban juntos todo el tiempo que les era posible, la gente llegó a pensar que ambos eran pareja pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Nunca hubo ninguna insinuación, ni ningún acercamiento. Ambos dormían juntos, se solían tomar de la mano cuando paseaban y no había día en que no se viesen, o llamasen, para ellos era una relación de amistad única pero para los demás era una relación de amor en toda regla, solo faltaba que ellos, sus protagonistas, se diesen cuenta del detalle...

Como siempre solía pasar, cuando Bella llegaba a la enorme casa de los Cullen se le quedaba el aire atascado en la garganta. La casa era preciosa y adornada con las luces navideñas parecía como sacada de un cuento de hadas...

Ella siempre se había sentido especial dentro de esa casa, quizás porque había pasado más tiempo en ella que en la suya propia, incluso Esme tenía una habitación que solo usaba Bella cuando se quedaba a dormir con los Cullen aunque casi siempre ella acababa durmiendo con Edward en la suya, o al revés, él con ella en la de Bella. Carlisle y Esme jamás se oponían a ese tipo de inocente relación entre los chicos, ellos eran felices y transmitían esa felicidad a los demás...

Un momento especialmente difícil fue cuando Edward se marchó al colegio privado para chicos en Port Angels. Esa fue la única vez que tanto Carlisle y Esme, como Charlie y Renné, vieron llorar a sus hijos abrazados como si se estuviesen despidiendo para jamás volver a verse. Edward nunca discutió con sus padres la decisión de enviarle a ese colegio porque sabía que era lo mejor para su formación, y Bella nunca preguntó los motivos, ambos siguieron manteniendo contacto telefónico, o por carta, como si se viesen diariamente acostumbrándose con naturalidad a la nueva situación...

Algo más complicado de aceptar fue que Edward no estuviese presente el año nuevo siguiente a la entrada en la escuela. Tenía muchas pruebas que pasar y no pudo estar junto a su familia ni junto a su amiga Bella. Para ella también fue raro, y triste, estar en esa casa sin él...

Peor aún fue el año nuevo siguiente, esa vez habían planeado verse e incluso escaparse juntos a la cabaña que los Cullen había mandado a construir dentro de su propiedad, aunque algo alejada de la casa, justo al lado del lago que bordeaba el frondoso bosque donde vivían los Cullen. Pero una tormenta de última hora, y un cierre definitivo de las carreteras, obligó a los amigos a estar separados...

Así que este sería el primer año que sí se verían, de echo cuando Bella llegó junto a sus padres a casa de los Cullen lo primero que vio fue el Volvo de Edward aparcado en la entrada y lo segundo unos fuertes brazos que la envolvieron con ternura cuando salió del coche...

Habían pasado dos años sin verse pero el aroma embriagante de Edward seguía volviendo loca a Bella así que se aferró aún más al musculoso cuerpo de su amigo para convencerse de que no era un sueño, y dejarse llenar por ese aroma que tantos buenos recuerdos le traían...

-Mírate-, exclamó Edward una vez que ambos se soltaron de su abrazo, -estás preciosa-, añadió mientras la hacía voltearse ayudándola con su mano. El sonrojo de Bella no se hizo esperar y en cuestión de segundos cubrió la piel blanca de su rostro, -no te haces idea de cuanto he echado de menos ese sonrojo-, esta vez él le habló casi en un susurro, para que solo ella pudiese escucharle, mientras que con la yema de su dedo índice acariciaba la mejilla de Bella...

-Tú también has cambiado mucho, estás genial-, le dijo ella mirándole fijamente. Precisamente "genial" no era la palabra que ella tenía en mente en ese momento mientras miraba como había cambiado el cuerpo de Edward, ahora era más musculoso y formado, pero sí era la palabra políticamente correcta en ese momento, -¿vas al gimnasio?-, le preguntó ella mientras apretaba disimuladamente uno de los bíceps de él, lo que provocó que a Edward se le escapase una risita...

-Es genética, baby-, respondió él usando un tono de voz cargado de ironía mientras movía sugestivamente sus cejas de arriba abajo...

Como era de esperar ambos pasaron la noche sin separarse, se sentaron juntos a cenar aislándose completamente de la conversación que mantenía el resto. Bailaron juntos después de la cena mientras se contaban todo lo que habían hecho durante esos dos años que llevaban sin verse. Y bromearon, como solían hacerlo cuando eran niños, robándose las uvas uno al otro y haciéndose mutuamente cosquillas mientras sonaban las doce campanadas que anunciaban la llegada del año nuevo...

-Me alegro comenzar el año a tu lado, no se me ocurre otra forma mejor de empezarlo-, le susurró Edward a Bella mientras chocaba su copa con la de ella brindando por la llegada del nuevo año...

-Lo mismo digo-, le respondió ella chocando también su copa con la de él...

Hubo un intenso cruce de miradas entre ambos, como si faltase algo más para completar el puzzle, como si hubiese una pieza suelta que les sobraba a ambos y que estaban buscando donde colocarla. De repente sus cuerpos comenzaron a acercarse, de repente sus bocas empezaron a clamar por sentirse, sus corazones a tronar dentro de sus pechos y su deseo a desbordarse, hasta que el sonido de los fuegos artificiales les hizo salir abruptamente de su momento mágico, y sin hacer comentario alguno de lo que había estado a punto de pasar entre ellos, se unieron junto a los demás a disfrutar de los fuegos...

El resto de la noche pasó entre ellos igual que siempre. Ninguno hizo mención a lo que había pasado horas antes y se comportaron como lo que eran, dos viejos amigos. Cuando llegó la hora de separarse porque la fiesta había llegado a su fin, Edward rogó a los Swan porque dejasen a Bella quedarse a dormir, y después rogó a sus padres para que les permitiesen irse juntos a la cabaña...

Al final ambas partes aceptaron y Edward junto a Bella se encaminaron hacia la cabaña que estaba ya lista para recibirles. Seguramente Esme se había adelantado a las peticiones de su hijo y de Bella, pensó Edward cuando al entrar en la cabaña se percató de que estaba limpia y acondicionada para pasar la noche...

-Este lugar es maravilloso-, exclamó Bella cuando entró en la pequeña estancia. Era una casa de una sola planta con un salón acogedor alrededor de una chimenea de leña, una habitación, una baño y una pequeña cocina...

-Aquí es donde tendríamos que haber venido hace dos años-, le respondió Edward mientras admiraba junto a Bella el lugar...

-Nada de lamentos, lo importante es que estamos aquí, y estamos juntos-, le contestó Bella sintiéndose de repente muy animada...

-Tienes razón-, la apoyó Edward sonriendo...

Mientras Edward encendía la chimenea de leña, Bella entró en el baño para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Tuvo que ponerse una de las camisetas de Edward que le quedaba a la altura de los muslos porque no llevaba pijama, afortunadamente si llevaba un cambio de ropa interior que solía guardar en casa de Edward para cuando se quedaba a dormir y que llevaba allí mucho tiempo...

Cuando por fin se duchó y se cambió de ropa, al salir del baño Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente, Bella se dio cuenta en seguida de que no era una mirada inocente, de esas que ambos solían darse mutuamente, en esta mirada había hambre y deseo, los verdes ojos de él se habían oscurecido levemente mientras recorrían palmo a palmo el cuerpo de ella vestido con una de sus camisetas...

-Espero que no te moleste que la haya cogido de uno de tus cajones-, se disculpó ella refiriéndose a la camiseta que llevaba puesta, pensó que quizás él se había molestado de que ella hubiese cogido la prenda sin pedir permiso...

-¿Molestarme?-, le preguntó él mirándola ahora fijamente a los ojos, Bella seguía parada en la puerta del baño mirándole, -te queda mucho mejor a ti que a mi-, continuó diciendo él sin dejar de mirarla, -ya no eres una niña, te has convertido en una mujer preciosa-, le dijo él mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta donde ella estaba...

El corazón de Bella comenzó a tronar dentro de su pecho, era la primera vez que Edward le decía algo así. Ella no tenía experiencia con chicos porque nunca había estado con ninguno, pero entendía claramente que en ese preciso momento Edward no hablaba como un amigo sino como algo más que eso...

-Ya tengo casi dieciocho años-, le dijo ella a modo de respuesta. Le sonó algo estúpido el comentario pero no sabía que más decir. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, su corazón dejó de latir viendo como Edward se acercaba a ella con pasos lentos y felinos, y su pulso se disparó cuando el aroma de él la envolvió al mismo tiempo que lo hacían sus brazos alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo...

-Bella-, le susurró él sin soltar su agarre de ella, -te deseo con fuerza, te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie, te necesito-, añadió él sin soltarla y antes de que ella pudiese si quiera contestar, él posó sus labios sobre los de ella acallando las palabras y dejando paso a los sentimientos...

Las manos de ambos pasaron a ser protagonistas del momento mientras se despojaban de sus ropas con lentitud, las pieles se erizaban de placer entre besos y caricias llenando el lugar de gemidos que poco a poco iban transformándose en intensos jadeos...

-Párame ahora porque si sigo tocándote y admirando tu desnudez no voy a tener fuerzas suficientes para detenerme-, le susurró Edward a Bella mientras le quitaba el sujetador dejando sus pequeños y bien formados pechos al descubierto...

-No quiero que te pares, quiero seguir sintiendo esto que siento-, le susurró ella de vuelta metiendo sus manos dentro de los calzoncillos de Edward, un gesto que provocó que él comenzase a temblar de placer...

-Quiero que sepas que es la primera vez que estoy así con una mujer-, le confesó él a media voz mientras con sus manos acariciaba los duros montículos de los pechos de ella...

-Para mí también es la primera vez-, le dijo ella con la voz ronca del placer, -siempre has sido tú Edward, cada mirada, cada palabra, cada risa, cada momento, estaban dedicados a ti-, añadió ella con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza levemente echada hacia atrás disfrutando de los labios de él que ahora probaban la sensible piel de sus senos...

-Para Bella-, le dijo él de repente obligándola a ella a sacar la mano que aún mantenía dentro de la ropa interior de él...

-Lo siento, es que no tengo mucha práctica, no se hacerlo bien-, susurró ella mientras miraba avergonzada el suelo...

-¿Hacerlo bien?-, le dijo él a modo de pregunta retórica mientras la obligaba a mirarle, -Bella estás volviéndome loco de placer y deseo que tú sientas lo mismo, que ambos vayamos juntos directos al paraíso, que lo descubramos juntos-, le confesó él sonriendo mientras otra sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Bella...

Ahora fue ella la que movida por un impulso de envalentonamiento sorpresivo se lanzó a los labios de él atacándolos con un dulce beso. Ambas lenguas batallando entre sí. Edward, después de la sorpresa inicial que le supuso ese arranque de pasión de ella, la llevó hasta el dormitorio tumbándola sobre la cama quedando él perfectamente encajado entre las curvas del cuerpo de ella...

La boca de él comenzó a regar de besos la piel desnuda de ella hasta que la despojó de la última prenda que le impedía observar la espléndida desnudez de ella en todo su máximo apogeo. Ella le ayudó a él a despojarse de su calzoncillo quedando extremadamente excitada viendo como el miembro de él se erguía duro y enorme ante ella...

-Seré muy cuidadoso-, le susurró él colocándose sobre el cuerpo de ella que ya estaba listo para recibirlo...

Poco a poco la dureza de él comenzó a invadir el cálido centro de ella que aumentaba de temperatura conforme él iba adentrándose más y más en ella. Bastó un rápido movimiento de pelvis para que esa fina barrera que separaba a ambos se rompiese llegando él hasta dentro del cuerpo de ella entre gemidos de éxtasis y jadeos de placer intenso...

Sin dolor, sin lágrimas, y solo movidos por el mayor de los placeres que solo dos cuerpos unidos pueden darse, llegaron juntos al paraíso absoluto del placer envueltos en exquisitos orgasmos descubriendo por primera vez lo que era de verdad hacer el amor...

**CINCO AÑOS MÁS TARDE**

Bella aún no podía creer que su sueño se había hecho realidad en tan poco tiempo, que su esfuerzo, su tiempo y las lágrimas derramadas sobre cada letra de ese libro iban a llevarla directamente donde se encontraba en ese momento, sentada al lado de la señorita Carmen Arránz a punto de enfrentarse a un puñado de críticos literarios que querían entrevistarla para saber qué se siente cuando tu libro llega a número uno de ventas en todo el país en solo tres semanas...

Lo que esa gente no sabía es que, a pesar de haber cumplido su sueño que era ser escritora, el libro que la había llevado a la fama distaba mucho de ser alegre, era la historia de su vida, la historia de un amor perdido casi en el mismo instante en que fue descubierto. Ella se había empeñado en hacerle creer a todo el mundo que era una historia inventada cuando en realidad era la historia de su vida...

-¿Estás lista para tratar con los tiburones de libros?-, le susurró Carmen a Bella en el oído justo antes de que comenzase el careo con los periodistas...

-No-, le susurró Bella a modo de respuesta...

-Perfecto, entonces ya podemos empezar-, le respondió Carmen regalándole a Bella una sonrisa cómplice...

Desde que Bella se trasladó a Nueva York a estudiar en la academia de Carmen, ésta tuvo claro que esa chica tímida y de mirada triste de Forks tenía muchas cosas buenas guardadas esperando a ser descubiertas, y no se equivocó, resultó que esa chica sacó de dentro mucho más de lo que llevaba guardado, y a pesar de que ella siempre había dejado claro que la historia era inventada, Carmen sabía que no lo era, a Bella le dolía demasiado como para no ser real, pero como ella jamás quiso hablar de ello, Carmen tampoco quiso preguntarle respetando así la intimidad de Bella...

Como en toda presentación que se precie Bella comenzó haciendo un resumen de la trama del libro. Contó que trata sobre una chica que un día, gracias a un desafortunado incidente, conoce a una familia maravillosa que tiene un hijo del que ella se enamora perdidamente. El chico y ella acaban siendo inseparables hasta que una noche desnudan sus almas y sus corazones entregándose a la pasión y confesándose así el amor que ambos se tienen guardado desde hace tiempo. Pero como los cuentos de hadas no existen, resulta que el príncipe maravilloso acaba regresando a su escuela para chicos prometiéndole a ella que estarán en contacto hasta su regreso y ella se encuentra con la desagradable noticia de que se tiene que trasladar a Nueva York con su familia porque a su padre le han ofrecido un empleo que, en sus precarias condiciones económicas, no puede rechazar. Ella aún es menor de edad así que no le queda más remedio que seguir a su familia sin tener si quiera la posibilidad de avisar al chico del que ya no vuelve a saber nada más...

Después de este resumen, con el que a Bella se le encoge el alma y se le paraliza el corazón debido a la gran cantidad de recuerdos que guarda desde hace ya cinco años, ella vuelve a componer su careta de indiferencia y frialdad y espera con impaciencia las rondas de preguntas...

-Suena a biografía-, esa fue la primera pregunta que le lanzó uno de los periodistas...

-Pues no lo es-, responde ella tragando saliva con disimulo para desatar el nudo que fuertemente se ha hecho en la boca de su estómago...

-¿Porqué el libro no tiene final?-, le pregunta otro de los periodistas...

Esta pregunta se la han formulado ya unas cuantas veces y es cierto, el libro no tiene final, Bella nunca ha sabido que responder al respecto, igual que tampoco tuvo claro en su momento cómo acabar la historia dejándola inconclusa. Quizás porque su corazón aún cree que él va a aparecer de nuevo ahora que ella es famosa y es más fácil que la localice. O quizás porque no tiene el valor suficiente de acabar con una historia que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de comenzar...

-No encontré el final apropiado-, es la respuesta que ella siempre da cuando le hacen esa pregunta en concreto...

-¿Eso significa que habrá segunda parte?-, le preguntó otro de los periodistas que allí estaban congregados...

-El tiempo lo dirá-, y con esta respuesta Bella dio por finalizada la rueda de prensa...

Después siempre seguía la misma rutina...sonrisas forzadas a los medios para las fotos de rigor, firma de ejemplares en las interminables colas de las librerías, cenas y almuerzos con otros editores, hasta que llegaba el momento de refugiarse en ella misma, ese en que aprovechaba para llamar a sus padres, preguntarles de nuevo si él, porque hacía ya algún tiempo que no pronunciaba su nombre, había llamado encontrándose con la misma respuesta de siempre, y después acabar releyendo el libro y llorando a mares con cada línea escrita igual que ya le ocurrió cuando comenzó a escribirlo...

**VÍSPERA DE AÑO NUEVO**

-No te vas a creer la noticia que tengo que darte-, le gritó Carmen entrando como un huracán en el despacho de Bella que estaba entretenida leyendo algunas cartas de sus fans...

-Robert Pattinson a dejado a Kristen Steward y está loco por conocerme-, le contestó Bella sin ni siquiera mirar a Carmen que venía con una carpeta en sus temblorosas manos y unos ojos brillantes de emoción...

-Mejor que eso-, le respondió Carmen soltando la carpeta que tenía entre sus manos delante de Bella...

-¿Qué puede ser mejor que un polvo con Pattinson?-, le preguntó Bella mirando a Carmen fijamente a los ojos...

-Abre la carpeta y lo verás-, le respondió Carmen con una emoción que le estaba costando mucho mantener a raya...

-¿Summit Entertaiment?-, leyó en voz alta Bella el nombre que encabezaba la carpeta que Carmen le acababa de dar, -¿eso no es una productora cinematográfica?-, le preguntó Bella, esta vez su mirada se cruzó con la de Carmen que seguía brillando...

-Bingo-, fue lo único que Carmen le respondió a Bella y lo único que ella necesitó para que ambas acabasen dando saltos abrazadas dentro de su oficina. Una de las más importantes productoras de cine quería adaptar la novela de Bella al cine y ella estaba encantada de que lo hiciesen...

Justo antes de navidad tuvieron ella y Carmen una reunión con los representantes legales de la productora para ultimar todos los detalles del contrato. Los actores estaban ya contratados, aunque le comentaron a Bella que podía sustituirlos si en algún momento ella consideraba que no se adaptaban a la personalidad de los personajes. Trataron el tema económico respecto al que Bella no puso ninguna objeción puesto que le parecía mucho más de lo que había pensado, y quedaron que justo en la cena de Noche Vieja habría una fiesta privada en la que podría conocer al director así como a los guionistas, con los que ella trabajaría a codo elaborando el guión, y por supuesto los actores. Estaba previsto que el rodaje comenzase en primavera pero había que empezar a trabajar desde ese mismo momento...

Bella se instaló definitivamente en Los Ángeles, ese sería su hogar hasta que acabase el rodaje de la película. Carmen se quedó cuidando la oficina de Nueva York y de vez en cuando se daba algún que otro salto a la meca del cine para saber de primera mano como iban las cosas por allí. Bella bromeaba constantemente con ella repitiéndole una y otra vez que ella lo que en verdad buscaba era un actor guapo que, como ella solía decir, le quitase las tela arañas...Carmen asentía al comentario alegando que Bella tenía más razón que un santo...

Ese año sería el primero que Bella pasaría fuera de su casa en Noche Vieja, sus padres entendían perfectamente que tuviese que quedarse en Los Ángeles y asistir a esa fiesta, pero ella se lamentaba internamente de no poder estar en Nueva York junto a su familia, albergaba la esperanza de que Edward apareciese de nuevo justo cuando se cumplía el quinto aniversario de ambos, que como no tenía otra fecha, para Bella era justo el comienzo del año nuevo...

A pesar de que esa noche no estaba precisamente feliz, tenía que admitir que sí estaba radiante. Carmen se había encargado personalmente de conseguirle a Bella un vestido azul eléctrico con escote en V de Versace haciendo juego con unos zapatos Manolo Blahnick cubiertos de pedrería en plata que hacían juego con su discreto bolso de Swarosky...

Cuando Bella le preguntó que de donde había sacado ese traje y esos zapatos ella le respondió, -no te emociones Cenicienta que mañana hay que devolverlos, solo es un préstamo, lúcelos y procura no mancharlos-...

Una preciosa limousina blanca esperaba por ella para llevarla al Hilton Hotel de Los Ángeles, lugar donde se reunían las celebrities para celebrar cualquier cosa qué pudiese hacerlas aún más famosas manteniéndolas en el candelero de la fama...

Nada más llegar fue agasajada con aplausos que provocaron que se sonrojara. Toda la noche escuchó halagos hacia su libro y alguna que otra petición-ruego para que lo continuase...pero ella sabía que solo había una forma de continuar con la historia y eso era casi tan improbable como que la luna se apagase para siempre, aún así se hacía la misteriosa dando falsas esperanzas con las que ella también conseguía engañarse...

Conoció a todo el elenco de actores, actrices, guionistas, productores, cámaras, director...y todas aquellas personas con las que trabajaría durante los seis meses que durase el rodaje. Al único que aún no había podido conocer era al protagonista masculino ya que su avión, procedente de Chicago, se había retrasado por mal tiempo, pero su representante aseguró que llegaría justo a tiempo para las doce campanadas...

Sí pudo conocer a la actriz femenina, era una chica que aún no había triunfado dentro del mundo del cine pero que tenía muchas actitudes para convertirse en una gran estrella. Bella y ella no se parecían en nada físicamente pero ella sabía que esa chica joven y dulce era perfecta para representar su papel, el papel de su vida, de Bella Swan...aunque en el libro era Lisa Sensei...

Las horas continuaron pasando y justo llegó el momento en que todo el mundo cogía las uvas y se colocaba frente al televisor para recibir el año nuevo al son de las doce campanadas...

Bella decidió quedarse rezagada en la parte de atrás del enorme salón donde estaban todos congregados. Para ella recibir el año nuevo sin la compañía de Edward era peor que una tortura, siempre deseaba dormirse el día 31 de diciembre por la mañana y no despertar hasta el 01 de enero por la tarde para así ahorrarse el dolor que le producían los recuerdos, pero jamás lo había logrado y ese año no parecía ser distinto...

Comenzaron a sonar las campanadas, una tras otra iban encogiendo el corazón de Bella que ni siquiera se molestaba en probar las uvas, hasta que llegó la campanada doce y todo el mundo comenzó a saltar y a gritar que ya había llegado el año nuevo mientras Bella era mudo testigo entre las sombras...

-Feliz año nuevo, Bella-, esa voz que ella tantas veces había rememorado en su memoria, con la que tantas veces había soñado llegando incluso a creer que era real, esa voz era la que acababa de susurrarle al oído erizando la piel de su cuerpo de una manera que solo él lograba...

-¿Eres tú?-, preguntó ella con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados sin atreverse a abrirlos y mucho menos a girarse para mirar si el dueño de esa voz era el mismo que una noche de año nuevo, de hace cinco años, se había quedado con su corazón prometiendo cuidarlo...

-Abre los ojos para que puedas verme-, volvió a susurrar el dueño de esa exquisita voz que ahora había logrado hacer temblar a Bella que se estaba girando despacio aún con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados...

Antes de que abriese los ojos sintió unos labios cálidos que se posaban sobre su boca besándola y haciéndola recordar el sabor de esos besos de antaño y el dueño de esos labios por los que ella tantas veces había suspirado durante estos últimos años...

Resultó que Edward intentó saber de ella cuando al año siguiente de estar juntos regresó de nuevo a Forks en la víspera de Año Nuevo encontrándose con que ella se había ido y sus padres no sabían ni siquiera donde, solo sabían que el padre de Bella encontró una oferta de trabajo muy interesante en Nueva York y que tuvieron que mudarse de la noche a la mañana sin siquiera tener tiempo de despedirse...

Edward aún tenía que acabar sus estudios para poder salir en busca de Bella...porque tenía claro que acabaría encontrándola costase lo que costase, había sido un estúpido dejando pasar los años junto a la que él consideraba su alma gemela sin atreverse a confesarle su amor...entregarse a ella aquella noche de año nuevo fue la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida y, desde ese mismo instante, supo que jamás encontraría, ni querría a otra mujer que no fuese Bella...

Logró acabar sus estudios y consiguió entrar en la Academia de Bellas Artes de Hollywood comenzando así su carrera como actor. No tuvo mucho éxito porque no solían contratarle para películas de renombre y casi siempre sus papeles eran bastante mediocres, o salía de extra, o acababa muerto...

Hasta que por fin supo de ella, de Bella, mientras veía las noticias una mañana descubrió que se había hecho escritora y acababa de triunfar con su primer libro. Estaba preciosa en aquella rueda de prensa. Ella comenzó a hablar sobre el tema de su libro y a Edward se le paró el corazón escuchándola, él conocía muy bien esa historia, él había vivido esa historia, porque ella había escrito su historia, la historia de ambos...

Siguió la rueda de prensa de principio a fin quedándose sorprendido cuando uno de los periodistas le preguntó cual era la razón de que el libro no tuviese un final concreto...Edward no necesitaba conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta porque la sabía de sobra...ese libro no tenía final porque eran ellos dos los que debían de escribirlo y ahora que él la había encontrado haría lo que fuese para escribir junto a ella el final de la historia...

Así fue como Edward consiguió el libro leyéndoselo en una sola noche, y como logró convencer a su representante para que le consiguiese un pase en el casting que se iba a hacer para contratar al actor masculino que daría vida al protagonista del libro, o sea a él, aunque en el libro se llamaba Tim Buttler...

Y ahí termina la historia...él consigue el papel, la sorprende a ella reuniéndose ambos con la llegada del nuevo año y acabando de escribir el final de una historia que había quedado inconclusa porque faltaba el último beso de sus protagonistas...

**FINAL**

**Hola gente wuapa...aquí les dejo la idea de Gigi mezclada con mi loca imaginación...amiga Gigi espero que no te haya defraudado el resultado, ya sabes que lo he hecho con todo mi cariño...**

**Besotes...**


End file.
